


worth the risk

by alexanderlightweight



Series: Words of October 2019 [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BAMF Magnus Bane, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mugging, Smitten at First Sight, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: If there was one thing Alec hated it was unnecessary paperwork.  Thankfully, a gallant stranger steps in to save him from the dreaded task... well harm, he mostly saves him from physical harm.Though honestly, Alec was more worried about the paperwork.  An iratze could heal a broken spine but angel forbid if you got a rune-forsaken papercut.





	worth the risk

**Author's Note:**

> for the fluff bingo square: holidays

Alec generally wasn’t taken unawares, however he also didn’t normally go walking the streets of New York unglamoured. Apparently, this was a night for surprises.

Alec stared at the four mundanes advancing on him and mentally groaned. He could, _ technically, _ take them all out quickly and efficiently. However he was tired, already irked at Izzy and Jace having taken off to go party and pissed at the idea of being left to handle their reports. 

The thought of a mundane altercation was not something he wanted to deal with. 

It would honestly, almost just be easier to let them mug him. Any injuries he sustained would be quickly healed by an iratze, he could defend himself just enough to ensure no true damage was made and then he wouldn’t have to deal with the potential headache of accidentally breaking a mundane. Normally he trusted his self-control but at the moment, shattering several of the bones of idiot mundanes was very appealing. 

Almost too appealing and he frowned, trying to remember if he’d activated his calm anger rune or not before the hunt. 

There was a loud bang and Alec caught the scent of magic, ozone and some strange earthiness that lingered as a man stepped out from a dark doorway and into the alley. Alec wasn’t sure who was more surprised, the mundanes, Alec or the man but before anyone could do much, the newcomer stepped between them, catching the first clumsily thrown fist with a tut before twisting the mundane back around and shoving the offender away. 

“This is not the place for back alley brawls,” he told them sternly, voice menacing as he stood tall and Alec watched as his coat flared out. Filigrees of gold and red caught the lamplight and when one of the mundanes tried again, this time he gave no mercy. Alec was tempted to step in but from the way the man moved, he didn’t need to. A booted heel came down on the tender crown of a foot, elbow up and catching on a face with a sickening thud. There was a sharp cry and then the mundanes were fleeing. 

“You alright there, pretty boy?” 

“I’m fine.” Alec said and licked his lips as the man stepped towards him, “do you always lurk about dark alleys rescuing people?” Alec asked, his mouth dry as he appreciated the man in front of him. He’d never been rescued before and strangely enough, it was something of a thrilling experience. 

“Not at all. Though I might have to change that if it leads me to meeting someone like you.” 

“Well we’ve met now, so I don’t think you have to continue putting yourself at risk.” Alec said and he stumbled a little but was mostly proud of himself for managing to make words. 

“No risk." His rescuer assured, “and quite well worth it. Does my aid earn me a name?” 

“Alec, I’m Alec.” 

“Magnus. You know, being ambushed is quite an adrenaline boost, can I buy you a drink or something to eat? Soothe your senses with something calming?”

“I’m not-“ Alec paused, wanting to say yes and wondering what was stopping him. At the very least, Magnus had just saved him from an evening of paperwork.

Apparently though, Magnus misunderstood because the man stepped back, “Apologies. You’ve had a harrowing night, I’d understand if going out with a stranger would be awkward.” 

“We’re not strangers. I mean, you told me your name.” Alec said, conveniently ignoring the fact that he normally demanded a background check before spending any amount of time with just anyone, “and you saved me.” 

If Jace had been there, his brother would have laughed at him but Alec found that he really didn’t mind not being the protector and maybe just once, he didn’t mind the thought of breaking some rules either. 

“I did, though you certainly look like you could have saved yourself.” Magnus winked as he spoke, giving Alec a deliberate once over and Alec hoped the alley was dark enough to hide his blush.

“Maybe,” Alec hedged and he looked the man over. There was no obvious mark about him, but Alec knew to trust his senses and he also knew better to check now rather than have it blow up on him later, “but doing that would have been such a _mundane_ hassle.” 

Magnus blinked, immediately catching on and his eyes narrowed, flaring in a way that could be blamed on the flickering lights of New York before his gaze settled on Alec’s deflect rune. 

For a moment, Alec wondered if things would change, if the offer for comfort and company would be rescinded -after all it would be a completely reasonable though disappointing outcome. Instead Magnus stepped forward, the click of his boots unnecessarily loud in the silence and Alec wondered if he was using magic to amplify the noise. 

“In other words, you didn’t need the rescue.” 

“Oh no, I definitely needed the rescue.” Alec said without thinking, “they wouldn’t have done much damage but it would have been a hassle either way.” He scrunched his nose up at the thought and when he looked at Magnus, the warlock was staring at him with an expression that Alec couldn’t read.

“Well then, no reason to change our plans. Right this way,” Magnus said and offered his arm. Alec blinked at it, wondering what he was supposed to do with it. The arm lowered and Magnus just smiled, something softer than before, “I know of a fantastic little shop. They’re open at the oddest of hours during October so they won’t mind if we stop in, especially as tonight is Samhain.” 

Alec smiled and fell into step with Magnus, something settling into place as their shoulders nearly brushed and he couldn’t stop the shiver of his spine or the wistful twitch of his fingers. He curled his hands into fists and let his nails bite deep into his palms, a distraction from how beautiful and intoxicating Magnus was.

-

Magnus knew he’d picked correctly with his choice when Alec’s face lit up, something gentled about his eyes and he nodded, falling in line with Magnus. 

“That sounds nice.”

“Oh it’s beyond nice. This particular shop’s pastries are utter bliss, Alexander.” He waited for a moment but Alec didn’t react poorly to the use of what was likely to be his full name. “And you don’t mind that your rescuer is a warlock?” Magnus asked the looming question as he blew out a little gust of air, just to watch as Alec swallowed hard.

“If you don’t mind that you rescued a shadowhunter,” Alec said huskily. 

Magnus smirked to himself, reaching up to touch his ear cuff, “if anything, I rather enjoyed it.” 

Alec grinned, ducking his head a little and Magnus would have been content to let their walk settle into companionable silence until they reached their destination, when he realized something.

“Why did you need rescuing?”

“I didn’t have my glamour on.” 

“Yes, but you _ are _ a shadowhunter.” Magnus raised a brow, he knew very well what shadowhunters were capable of and the idea that a single nephilim would be incapable of defending himself from four, mediocre mundanes was laughable.

Alec ducked his head and Magnus caught the curl of pink up his neck and cheekbones as he muttered something.

“What?” Magnus asked, swaying closed and feeling something in his chest unravel as they brushed arms and Alec leaned closer to him rather than further away.

“I said,” and here Alec groaned almost with embarrassment, “I didn’t want to deal with the paperwork. Damaging mundanes is a big deal, it honestly would have been less exhausting to just heal myself from whatever happened. Besides, it’s not like I carry around a mundane wallet that I could have given them.”

“Unbelievable.” Magnus muttered and shook his head, “you were going to let yourself be injured to avoid paperwork?” 

Alec glowered at him mulishly and Magnus tutted, reaching out and pausing to make sure Alec had time to move away, before tucking Alec’s arm into his own. He tugged the shadowhunter along a little faster, shaking his head in disgust. 

“You are in dire need of some pampering." He told Alec and was delighted when the shadowhunter just lengthened his stride, keeping up with Magnus easily. “And a date is just the way to start."

“A date?”

“If you don’t mind.” Magnus said, knowing that it was rather bold of him but with how shadowhunter culture was, sometimes it was better to push a little and hope for the best. From Alec’s soft smile and the way he shifted but didn’t pull away, he’d guessed right.

“No, I don't mind at all.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Blessed Samhain! 
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)


End file.
